A New Life
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Eugene Chaud has had enough of his Father's constant abuse; especially after one night when he takes his punishment on him too far. Chaud is adamant to start over his life and settle down with the Hikari's whom he has had close connections to. As he stays, he starts to notice the changes that he endures. Will he let himself open to his rival or will he keep everything hidden? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1-Cold Night-Unexpected Surprise

**A New Life.**

Evening all! I have now gotten my fanfiction groove back yay! and to celebrate my return I decided to come up with another Mega-Man Fanfiction isn't that great!? well enough about me and my over eagerness, let's get it on. I know I haven't finished my other fics yet blame it on college that's what it will do to you if you guys have not been there yet or have and you know the deal hehe... Well anyway, enjoy my brand new Fanfic.

Oh and one more note: If you all are Mega-Man NT Battle Network EXE Fans, then you came to the right place also this will center mostly on Eugene Chaud Blaze one of the characters on the show. If you like/dislike, then please leave some reviews which are very appreciative it is okay to be a critic :) Enjoy now!

**Chapter 1.**

** Cold Night-Unexpected Surprise.**

** Where: Den-Tech City, Blaze-Quest.**

** Time: 9:30 p.m.**

He stared out through the large glass windows of Blaze-Quest watching the tiny snowflakes lightly fall down from the pitch black skies of Den-Tech City. His cerulean eyes shined along with the many illuminated lights of other tall buildings that were flashing with pure excitement plus hearing the honking of car and bus horns all around as they swiftly moved by through the never-ending snow; he could see black figures of people either walking to get away from the drastic cold or kids playing and laughing together despite the dropping of temperature and how late it was. He sighed a long sigh as he moved away to go back and sit down in his large black leather chair to finish typing his report.

"Master Chaud?" said a voice from his red PET which revealed a familiar red net-navi with ever-flowing long silver hair that reached down to his lower back staring up at his Net operator through the screen. The teenager kept typing word-by-word without pulling his face away to even acknowledge his navigator.

"Master Chaud, please answer me." A sigh quickly came as the young net battler rubbed his face rubbing his drowsy eyes still not pulling away from the computer monitor.

"Mas-" A hand soon came up signaling for him to stop as he finally took a little time away to look even if it was just a glance.

"I'm busy right now Protoman, can't you see that I have to get this report finished now? it is due tomorrow afternoon. I can't stop." Chaud sighed along with the navi doing the same thing as well.

"Master Chaud, if I may remind you that the time is now 9:45 p.m you were supposed to leave out of here 15 minutes prior." Rolling his eyes, he didn't say another word and kept his mind focused on the finished task in front of him. Shaking his head, Protoman watched in complete silence hearing the never-ending rhythm of the punching keys. He was worried, normally, he never showed no type of emotion but seeing his owner like this was just purely unreadable to say so the least. What really concerned him the most was the extra hours the 13 year old was putting himself in which meant barely getting any restful sleep, not eating which resulted him in skipping lunch not even taking 5 minutes just to get a snack from the vending machine, plus to top it all off, his weight was also decreasing, luckily for the spandex wearing pixel figure, it wasn't dangerous to the point of fatigue but he didn't want to think about that now, all that mattered was seeing his master finishing up the project, shutting his computer down, and to call it a night.

Deep down, Chaud had rather to stay in the private office than to go back to his mansion; in his opinion, he felt a lot safer here than he did at his own home. Protoman on the other hand, wanted to know what was so bad about being at home; despite his lack of emotions, he secretly had a curious side to him but decided to keep it to the minimum; he didn't want for the other navis to know; but he never questioned fearing that Chaud was going to release some hidden secret but never did and didn't want to push him into telling anything that would make him feel uncomfortable.

Finally, the report was now finished. Clicking on the save button and putting it in his files, he got to shut down releasing a sigh of relief to know that he could breathe at last and not to worry that it would get out last minute unlike another boy he knew who always did his work the day before it was supposed to get turned in; he silently chuckled thinking about the net battling prodigy as he got out of his chair to stretch his stiff limbs hearing an air bubble crack in his back as he slightly smiled to himself shaking his head and un-charging the PET where he saw Protoman slowly smiled thanking the high heavens to see that his owner was feeling right once again.

"See you tomorrow Melanie have a great night." Chaud said to his secretary who politely waved as he got his brown jacket, red scarf, with matching gloves, and earmuffs to go out the door the freezing cold wind hitting him as he slightly shivered going down the street.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Cold Night US

Good Evening Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this Chapter I know you loved reading as much as I loved writing it. Now get ready for the second leg of it; but before I start, let me give you all a brief warning. This part will contain child abuse, rape, and verbal language as it rolls on but if it is too explicit to handle, let me know and I will change it or you don't have to read it you all have that option to do so. Here we go! feel free to turn back anytime; comments are always appreciative.

**Chapter 1. Part 2.**

** Cold Night-Unexpected Surprise.**

** Chaud slowly walked down the streets in pure silence. Now that he was out of the office, he could finally take his time in taking the long trek home. He could feel the tiny frozen drops of water melt in the palm of his glove covered hand as the wind picked up a little bit only enough to make his scarf flow a tad freely behind. The many dazzling lights of the tall buildings stood tall and proud with their wonderful but exaggerative illuminating glows which sparkled the boys eyes even more than when he was still at the corporation; he smiled slightly and sighed knowing fully well that whenever it got this bright, that meant in the downtown areas would be blazing with fun, excitement, and entertainment no matter what the weather was outside and what time it was; as long as people that were still up and about to enjoy the peace, rest and relaxation that they were enduring in for quite sometime after working so many hours in the day. Plus, with the schools closed, kids had enough free time on their hands just to enjoy child-like wonders not having a care in the world even if their lives depended on it.**

** The park came into full view. Seeing a nearby bench, he decided that it was time to take a much needed rest after all, he had had a long day and didn't want to think about anything else at the moment.**

** "Master Chaud, shall I call for your limo to have them come pick you up?" The dual haired boy thought for a moment then shook his head indicating no.**

** "That's alright Protoman, I'm fine but thanks for asking believe me, this is the safest way possible." He said the last part bluntly which received a confused look from the navi despite him wearing the visors behind his eyes. He wanted to ask why but decided not to; he didn't want to upset the teenager.**

** "Very well, if you need me, I will be taking a stroll through Net-City. Do not hesitate to ask me if you would like anything." Nodding in agreement, and seeing a flash of light indicating that the navi was gone, the young Blaze child sat firmly on the bench letting out a hot breath of smoke while watching the crystalized flakes flow gracefully down the snow filled ground covering the entire park destination like a thick comforter.**

** He didn't know why he should've told him the truth, but he just didn't want to live up to (another) one of his father's punishments for staying out too late. Since his Mother's unexpected and untimely death from 8 years ago, Chaud had became isolated from the world around him; he felt that life had lost all purpose and there was no hope for anything anymore. And to top it all off, Shuseki who was once the kind-hearted and loving father became cold, bitter, and difficult to deal with from that point on; resulting to even hitting and yelling at his son for no apparent reason at all.**

** But deep down in his very core, was the fact that Chaud looked so much like his Mother in appearance due to having her ocean blue eyes and dual tone hair even having her feminine body shape. And that part angered him most of all. Checking the time on his PET clock seeing that it was now 10:15, he soon got up and headed down to finish his journey. Knowing that his dad didn't go to bed until 10:00 on the dot gave him an advantage to try to sneak into the estate without being caught but he hoped and prayed that he would be either slumbering or still in Sharo, on one of his business trips.**

**Sorry if this part is in all bold I don't know how to change it but enjoy and Part 3 will be up very soon. So get ready.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 Cold Night US

Happy Sunday to you all my fellow readers sorry that I did not update last night my Mom's blood sugar went down so me and my dad stayed with her until it got back to normal. Now get ready for the third and final part of the last chapter and remember the warning in the second part like I said if this will be too much for some of you to handle making you feel uncomfortable, then you can always turn back. Here it comes and enjoy.

**Chapter 1. Part 3.**

** Cold Night-Unexpected Surprise.**

** Where: The Blaze Mansion.**

** Time: 10:40 p.m.**

** Inside the large mansion was fairly quiet by the time Chaud opened the front door. It was pitch black without any type of noise at all. Gently setting down his keys, and taking off his boots without putting on his house slippers only leaving him in his socks, he quietly and calmly made it upstairs trying hard not to wake anyone up due to the slight squeak noises to every step that he would take; he would have to call someone and have them come here to fix them as soon as possible.**

** As he made it to his bedroom door, he made a slight but tired smile fully relieved that he was going to be able to sleep good tonight without any worry but as he opened and closed it, what he heard which sounded like someone that had cleared their throat, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his face pale than usual. Slowly turning around regretting what was soon to come was none other than Shuseki himself in his black satin robe sitting down with his arms crossed with a stoic expression on his slightly wrinkled face looking heavily pissed off.**

** "Damn." Chaud mentally cursed to himself feeling a drop of sweat go down his face.**

** "Good evening son, welcome back." Shuseki said coldly.**

** "Wh-What are y-you doing back here so soon Dad? I-I thought you said you weren't c-c-coming back u-until tomorrow." The two toned haired boy stuttered cursing to himself again for acting this way. If there was anything that had feared him the most, was his own father; and in his deep opinion, he looked like the devil that came out from the fiery pits of the underworld whenever he was angry or disappointed when his son did something wrong in his eyes that he could never turn back time to try and correct his mistakes. And that was the part he was most afraid of.**

** "I have decided to come back here quite early than expected due to a phone call I had gotten from one of the maids. While she was cleaning up, she noticed a box full of some magazines that were kept hidden as possible." **

** "Oh fuck..." Chaud mentally cursed for the final time couldn't believe his ears. This was his room God damn it his room! a private place, for him to feel safe at all times, his own sanctuary from the long over-bearing days he had been having from that stuffy office, and of course his own haven where he could lock himself and be in his own world away from the many prying eyes of people especially those money and power hungry business executives. And one of the damn maids and now his father had come in to shatter it all for him.**

** "I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Chaud said trying to sound as blunt as possible without trying to stutter but it was hopeless he was indeed scared shitless.**

** Shuseki didn't buy his son's lie but didn't say anything; instead, he got up from the chair to walk over towards the closet opening up the door to take out the box lifting the flaps only to see the many contents from books to magazines of gay porn. The look on the Blaze teen's face was nothing more than pure mere shock and embarrassment couldn't believe that his dad was digging through his private possessions. His face was 10 different shades of red and he wanted nothing more than to just crawl into a hole and die slowly.**

** "What is this that I'm looking at?" The elder Blaze held up a magazine to reveal a naked man kissing another male hotly on the cover.**

** His heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest as he gulped down the remaining drop of saliva leaving his mouth dry and biting down on his bottom lip to prevent from speaking but the adult wasn't going to be fooled so easily as he got closer to his son's face.**

** "I'm going to ask you the same question again, and you better answer me boy. What is this that I'm looking at?" **

** "A g-g-gay magazine..." Chaud said fearfully afraid what he was going to expect next and sure enough, a hand smacked him across the cheek sending him to the floor.**

** "You sick son of a bitch... So it is true. You are nothing but a dirty, disgraceful fag reading this filth. I've never thought of you this way but seeing all this nastiness has revealed who you really are. You leave me with no choice at all, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson from ever keeping secrets from me."**

** That part had made Chaud's blood run cold. The lessons he would get from Shuseki were far more violent than punishments alone. And this time, there was no turning back the clock now.**

** "Take off your clothes." Shuseki ordered as the young Blaze did what he was told as his father watched not even turning around to give him privacy. And there he was standing naked and cold as he was also told to lie on the bed as he saw him take off his robe leaving him in nothing but just a hardened dick filled with precum as he lay on top biting down on his neck so hard that screaming then filled the once quiet atmosphere and the slapping occurred.**

** "Shut Up!" He boomed giving him more punches that he could muster up to giving. He could feel the water filled tounge on his cheek going down to his chest as he closed his eyes trying hard not to moan out loud as the torture continued.**

** Poor Chaud :( I couldn't bear to do a full rape sex scene I cried while doing this but don't worry he will find a way in the next chapter where Protoman will be back. Stay tuned. **


	4. Chapter 2 Pain, Sorrow, and Warmth

Here Comes Chapter 2 finally! Hope you enjoy but WARNING: Contains Sadness so get some Kleenex tissues. Comments are welcomed!

**Chapter 2.**

** Pain, Sorrow, and Warmth.**

** Chaud had no idea how long he had been in his bed but in his mind it felt like an eternity to him. He slowly started to open his eyes while trying to fight off the unnecessary blurriness as he used his cerulean blue orbs to scan his room seeing Shuseki no longer there which was a relief but what he saw below him, nearly made him regurgitate; large red spots of dry blood and cum were seen all over the bed probably from the intense "lesson" the older Blaze impacted on him. He tried to sit up turn his head even but tried as he might, he could feel blazing pain shot up in all parts of his body even in his lower regions the most. It felt like Hell had washed over him as he gathered up the much needed strength he could get just to try to move a little but it was no use. He felt literally broken.**

** Soon, the PET beeped incoming Protoman only to see his Net Operator in his pitiful state. He silently gasped seeing him like a broken China doll that had several cracks all over but instead, he had bruises with mixtures of purple and blue all over his slightly built chest but the most hurtful part to see was his face which was painted with scratches, bruises, and last but not least, two black eyes that both looked red and swollen.**

** "Master Chaud, what has happened to you!?" The silver haired navi asked as the ivory and onyx haired male tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out; it tasted like he just sucked pure iron. **

** "D-D-Dad... d-d-d-did this to..." He slowly passed out again which frightened the spandex wearing pixel figure like crazy but as usual, stayed strong as he formed into a large normal sized holograph helping the boy to sit up to look through his visors letting him know that he was here and let him bury his face in his all muscled filled chest letting out painful muffled sobs while his back was being rubbed and patted to try to calm him down also to tell him that it was all over now.**

** "Oh Master Chaud, I am so sorry this had to happen to you; I should've been here to stop it."**

** He stared up at his mostly covered face tears still leaking out still holding onto him afraid the warmness would be gone if he had let go. "No Protoman, don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault. I'm just so damn stupid. I wish I wasn't like this to begin with I feel like a failure right now."**

** Without another word, they sat there for the next few minutes in each-other's warmth to get rid of the coldness that he had to endure.**

** "You are not stupid Master Chaud, you shouldn't put yourself down just because of who you really are. No matter what happens, I will still be with you regardless of what these cruel humans think of you." **

** Chaud wiped his faced smiling slightly blushing never lifting his head up. "Thank you Protoman. Thank you for being here with me through all this time when I was alone. You are like a big brother that I never had and always wanted."**

** The red navi made a small smile. "Anything for you Master Chaud."**

** Sorry if this sounds cheesy and to me this is a lousy chapter but I did my best. The next Chapter will be even a little more interesting just stay tuned. :)**


	5. Chapter 3 The Decision

Here's Chapter 3! Now get ready for Lan and Megaman's appearances ;)

**Chapter 3.**

** The Decision: Going to the Hikaris.**

** For the next half-hour, Chaud laid with his head still in his navi's chest as Protoman rocked him back and forth gently in a calm manner. He soon started to sigh, his Net-Savior didn't deserve this type of treatment that he was getting; it wasn't his fault that he secretly lusted after guys pretending not to be but he just couldn't help it. Nobody ever questioned about his sexual orientation due to him being the Vice President, the executives respected his privacy to a degree that they would not tell anyone; if word would get out, there wouldn't be telling what would happen at that point. But from his own father? the silver-haired navi had despised that man from day one but still respected him because he was the father of his operator. He soon started to stroke his eggshell white colored hair gazing down at him in a worried expression; he needed to get him out of here as quickly as possible besides, after hearing what happened was more than enough that torn him apart, his innocence had been murdered for Christ's sake and there was no way in hell that he was going to be living under this roof any longer. He had made his final decision: since his so-call father didn't want him around or near him he decided that there was only one thing left to do: and that was to go see the Hikaris after all, they had treated Chaud like he was their own son and loved having him over at their house to provide him with food, shelter, and hospitality. Quietly getting out of his grasp, and letting him lie back down, he scooped him into his arms as he disappeared within a flash of red and silver light.**

** Where: The Hikari House.**

** Time: 12:05 a.m.**

** 11-year-old Lan Hikari was peacefully asleep in his bed snoring rather loudly in the process. He had just finished another load of nearly over-due homework (much to his dismay due to Mega-Man's nagging) and was comfortable under-neath the large quilt that was under his chin to keep himself nice and warm. Mega-Man on the other hand though, couldn't sleep so instead he was in his digital library of his version of the Hikari House inside the PET doing some reading. The blue clad navi loved reading which was one of his many favorite hobbies whenever not destroying unnecessary viruses or fighting with his rival Bass. It felt like going inside a another world after another by just turning the pages that he would get lost in for a long period of time to the point, he would sometimes get teased about it by the the slim brunette haired boy resulting in him to huff and walk away.**

** "At least I'm more punctual than him." Mega said rolling his eyes and making a chuckle now closing the book to put back on the shelf as he stretched his stiff limbs about to turn in when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. He grew confused wondering who on earth could that be at this time of night. He started to wake up Lan but due to him being a heavy-sleeper, (and of course dreaming about eating 150 plates of curry in one sitting, resulting to him rolling his eyes in a disgusted expression), he formed into his holographic body to go downstairs to see who the mysterious visitor could be.**

** As he opened the door, what he saw shocked him making his emerald green eyes widen a bit. There stood Protoman himself with a sleeping Chaud Blaze in his arms. He couldn't tell the look on his rival's face behind those shaded visors, but he could tell that he was very worried asking the younger navi if he could come in; and sure enough, stepping aside, he gently placed him on the sofa without waking him up. So many questions fluttered inside the navigator's mind that he wanted to blurt out but kept it cool afraid that he would disturb the teen's slumbering. Naked feet could be heard coming down the stairs as they both turned around to see Lan rubbing his eyes. About to ask what was going on, he soon saw The Blaze child on the sofa making him spring into action having a surprised look wanting to ask a million and one questions about this but he couldn't talk let alone open his mouth he just stared dumbfounded.**

** "Uh Mega-man, what's going on?" He finally asked seeing him shrug turning his attention to the tall red navi who didn't dare speak a word; this was all very confusing and strange at the same time none of them spoke until they could hear 2 figures coming down as well wondering who was there in their living room. Incoming Mr. and Mrs. Hikari who both stared in unison not bothering to ask. But all they knew was that something was definitely wrong at after midnight.**


	6. Chapter 4 Nightmare

Here's Chapter 4 coming your way! this chapter is going to be quite dark so I'm just letting you all know that right now if it starts to get too gruesome for you, then you are free to turn back. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4.**

** Nightmare.**

_He started to moan in his sleep as he bobbed his head left and right about to turn on his side but soon, heard the sound of metal clanking each-other. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see that he was in a bed-chained up! coming to his senses, seeing fully that he was in an all red room with no windows where he could call for help. He looked frantically around for his PET but it was nowhere to be found where he could even call out for Protoman instead. The cuffs were icy cold to the touch due to them being tightly shut around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Just then, the door opened hearing it squeak revealing to be Shuseki himself in a pair of leather black underwear with a whip that held tightly in his head seeing his son in his vulnerable state with an icy cold glare but an evil smirk painted on his face._

_ "I see that you are finally awake son... you wouldn't want to miss any fun you little fag." He sneered licking his lips in a lustful manner hearing a gulp and seeing the expression of fear on the boy's facial features. Never in his 13 year old life Chaud had been afraid of his own father, his flesh and blood, the one person who was suppose to give him love and undivided attention since his mother passed away but it never came to be; and now, he was going to suffer a lot more than what he had bargained for._

_ He lowered his head down slightly giving him a lick on his earlobe who shuddered trying to move away but the large hand pinned him down while the other covered his mouth shut. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down and fuck your life up do you understand? it will be our little secret." He then bit the tip of the lobe as the eggshell white haired boy tightly closed his orbs and the elder guiding the younger one's hands despite the chains to slowly pull down his under garment releasing the fat flesh full of cum that was waiting to be sucked._

_ "Taste it..." He growled in a low tone of voice placing his hand behind his head to forcefully push him to do the task; he couldn't disobey, this had to be done one way or another as he took the entire cock in his mouth as possible screaming in the back of his mind._

"AAAHHH!" Chaud screamed out loud causing the entire Hikari family to run inside the spare guest-room that was used at times whenever Lan's friends would come and sleep over to check on him. Cold sweat ran down his pale face and heavy panting occurred as well. Haruka sat on the edge of the full size bed placing a soft hand on the child's shoulder who slowly looked up into her worried eyes.

"Chaud, are you alright dear?" She asked in her sweet but concerned tone. He looked around his surroundings seeing that he was not in a red room nor where there were no windows; paying back attention to the Hikari woman and the patriarch along with Lan, he placed his hand on his chest feeling his heart slowly coming back to normal.

_"It was just a nightmare... but it felt so real. Damn it! that...asshole how could he do this to me!?" _He thought to himself as he cleared his throat and asked where was he only to get a response from Yuichiro that he was here in their house, hearing from Protoman that he was the one that brought him.

Mega-Man, still in his holographic form, came in with a cup of steaming hot chocolate handing it to the teenaged prodigy who politely took it nodding as a thank-you in response blowing the steam and taking light sips.

"So Chaud, what was all the yelling about anyway?" Lan asked but all he got was silence receiving a death glare in return plus a sigh.

"It was nothing... nothing at all. Just a nightmare." He replied bluntly.

"A nightmare huh? about what?" He asked again making the older one roll his eyes in an annoyed way he didn't want to tell them the true bad dream.

"Lan, that's enough, Chaud doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to; it can wait until he is good and ready." Yuichiro said with his hands on his hips in a scolding manner as his son nodded his head and to the ivory and onyx haired male in an apologetic way.

"Would you like for any of us to stay with you until you fall asleep sweetie?" Haruka asked seeing him shake his head in a slight tired smile just wanting to go back to his remaining slumbering.

"That's okay Mrs. Hikari I'm good thank you, and thanks for the hot chocolate Mega-Man." The blue armored navi nodded and made a small smile as the clan left to go back to their rightful rooms with Lan the last one to leave. He looked at the Blaze child for a couple more minutes letting out a quiet sigh turning off the light-switch before heading out and closing the door behind.

"Master Chaud, is there anything I can do?" Protoman asked but soon saw him fast asleep.

"Good-night Chaud..." He said slowly going into sleep mode no sooner to feel droplets of water fall down on the PET realizing that they were fresh tears dripping from his cheeks. The red Navi sighed quietly hoping that he would get help while on his temporary stay.


	7. Chapter 5 The First (Embarrassing) M

Here's Chapter 5 my fellow readers! and have a Happy Thanksgiving :)

**Chapter 5.**

** The First (Embarrassing) Morning.**

Morning had finally came to Den-Tech City. The sun slowly crept up into the slightly dark sky as it cascaded its big and bright light on the many houses the rays could reach even going through the many bedroom curtains of children's and adult's windows waking and warming them up like a hot bath slowly opening their eyes and stretching their arms hearing air bubbles cracking to be easier for them to move around to get ready to start their day ahead.

Chaud was still peacefully sleeping his body still laying comfortably in the bed. The large golden rays crept through the thin fabric of the curtains as it got onto his face. He turned onto his side hoping that would keep them away but it was no use; instead, he just gave up, sat up, yawning the biggest yawn he could muster while stretching plus scratching his sides and head in the process. His body still ached from last night's "activity" as he got out of bed feeling a little chilly. Luckily, there was a blue robe hanging behind the door; quickly putting it on, he then made his way towards the bathroom to freshen up.

The warm water of the shower cascaded down all over his frame as he washed off the remaining stench he could get out from his father letting out a breath of hot air due to the steam. He leaned against the tiled walls closing his eyes slowly sliding down to the floor as he buried his face between his knees sobbing silently. He just didn't think it was fair; he felt his life had just slipped through his hands remembering all the memories that were retained in his head from when he was younger and his mother was still in his presence. To him, he felt that she was the only one that understood him in his time of need, who was the one he could tell his secrets to, and last but not least, taught him everything that he needed to know for when one day when she wouldn't be there to guide him much longer, he would know all the ins and outs of what would be waiting for him.

Lan moaned out loud awakening from his snoozing as he yawned out seeing around his surroundings of his room as he got up scratching his sides. Picking up the PET, he could see that Mega-Man was still in sleep mode deciding to let him rest some more without waking him up, he dragged his feet towards the lavatory where he could hear the sound of rushing water but didn't pay much needed attention for he instead went inside not bothering to ask who was in there. After flushing the toilet, screaming could be heard from behind the shower curtain as it opened up revealing to be the teenager himself-naked.

They stared at each-other wide eyed for what seemed like 3 minutes before Chaud yelled out mercilessly.

"**GOD DAMN IT LAN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING A SHOWER!? FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, GET THE HELL OUT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING BEFORE!?" **

Lan didn't know what kind of emotions he was having at the moment. Scared of his rival's shriek full of defined rage, but mostly embarrassed of seeing him in the full nude his abs quite noticeable but not entirely to say so the least. He was quickly rushed out with bottles being thrown directly at him.

Mega was awoken by a slamming sound of the door being closed as he could see the spiky brunette haired tween panting hard blushing like a red hot tomato. Growing confused, he asked what was the matter or to hear a muttered shut up.

This was indeed the first embarrassing morning that he had ever had in his 11 year old life and hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore any time soon.

**HAHAHAHA! Poor Lan, let's hope anything like this never happens again lol! I laughed while doing this Chapter hehe... *ahem* well here's Chapter 5 for you all, hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it. More will be coming on the way for tomorrow** **I'll be on a day off from the Online School campus so be on the look out ;)**


	8. Chapter 6 Breakfast Time Part 1

Happy Weekend and enjoy Chapter 6. :)

**Chapter 6.**

** Breakfast Time.**

** Part 1.**

** wonderful smells were coming from inside the kitchen as Haruka was busy at work making breakfast while humming a nice and gentle tune at the same time. Lan, in a fresh new pair of clothing, came downstairs where he saw his Dad reading the newspaper who waved to his son as a good morning and dived back into his observing while drinking his cup of strong coffee. Pulling out the chair to sit down, the Matriarch smiled warmly at him placing his hot plate full of chocolate chip pancakes, cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon-his favorite.**

** As he was about to chow down, the Hikari woman asked where Chaud was only to get a muffled response from the brunette haired bandana wearing child due to his mouth full of eggs saying that he was still in the bathroom freshening up. Soon, the Blaze teen came down still in the robe that he had found back in the guest area as both of the adults smiled.**

** "Good Morning Chaud dear, did you sleep well?" Haruka asked seeing him nod as a response as she laid out his plate consisted of whole wheat toast, two sunny side up eggs, and turkey bacon; Lan stared up at his mother in surprise then shook his head knowing that she was a woman full of wonders and wisdom when it came onto having guests and food in unison.**

** The Hikari male looked up at the pale skin toned boy his Hazel brown eyes looking up and down as the other stared at him with a death glare as in to say what the hell are you staring at type of expression.**

** "Um Chaud, not to be rude or anything but don't you have clothes with you? I mean you can't keep walking around in a bathrobe all day you know." Lan said snickering as the cerulean eyes flashed hot in anger and embarrassment making a mental note in his head to want to strangle the younger boy until he would turn blue and die from suffocation.**

** "Lan's right Chaud, but that is alright. You can borrow some of his clothes until you get you own." Haruka suggested as the boy's face paled slightly and brown eyes dilated to tiny dots.**

** "That's okay Mrs. Hikari, I'll just-"**

** "Nonsense, Lan is it alright if Chaud can borrow some of your clothing for awhile? maybe after breakfast, you can take him up to your room and give him plenty of your stuff."**

** His eyes started to twitch couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his own Mom do this to him? only he had possession to his stuff why Chaud all of a sudden? why now!? Sighing in defeat, he nodded his head slowly as the family ate in silence once again. It was now Chaud's turn as he smirked a victory smirk acting all innocent.**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2 Breakfast Time P2

Hey everyone, sorry that I didn't update over the weekend, but I was very busy but don't worry, I'm here now and ready to continue-even though I'm doing school-work right now so get geared up and put on your glasses because Chapter 6. Part 2 is finally here!

**Chapter 6.**

** Part 2.**

** Breakfast Time.**

** Part 2.**

**NOTE: The following Chapter will contain slight Mega-Man x Proto-Man, we will return to Lan and Chaud afterwards. Enjoy! ^.^**

Meanwhile in the Cyber-World, Proto-Man was taking a silent and peaceful walk just outside of Net-City enjoying the quiet atmosphere. He made a small smile seeing the many digital birds and bees fluttering around doing their usual activities but most importantly, they were doing it together where they were getting the jobs done quick and fast than ever before; besides, there were no viruses to attack making everywhere calm and relaxing that soothed the red Navi's nerves. Suddenly, a wonderful and delectable scent flew gracefully in the fresh morning air inflaming his nose a little bit; it made his mouth water a tad bit but controlled it to a degree where he followed the still lingering odor as he came across a big house appearing to be the digital version of the Hikari's humble abode that stood tall and proud like all the others on either side.

As he got near an opened window revealing the kitchen, he saw the blue clad Navi himself his back towards him cooking breakfast while humming a sweet and gentle tune as music in the process. He smiled still as he kept on watching which resulted his stomach to soon growl. Carefully putting his hand to quiet it down, he could hear his rival making his way towards the window closing it shut; luckily, he ducked his head just in time to make it to the door. He stared at it for a couple more minutes thinking to himself if he could come in and let the younger one welcome him with open arms, or just turn back and keep walking without looking the other way. Sighing, he finally made his decision, lightly knocking on the door, he waited for a good 10 seconds as it flew open; emerald green eyes sparkled and a smile soon spread on the younger one's child-like features.

"Good Morning there Proto-Man what a surprise, I was just about to eat breakfast but would you like to come in? if you want, I can make you something to eat it's no trouble at all."

The snow-white haired humanoid program though for a moment and nodded as a response. "Thank you for the offer, I could use some nourishment." He said in his casual tone as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table to sit down while the other humanoid set to work to make his guest feel comfortable and right at home.

"How would you like your eggs?" He asked seeing him shrug.

"It does not matter; anyway you feel like making them it is alright with me." Soon, the Navi set out a green frying pan soon turning on the stove to let it fully heat up as he got out a bottle of oil, a couple of eggs and the gallon of fresh milk to get everything started right away.

Proto stared in wonder watching his acquaintance cook up one hell of a meal that in the smaller one's mind, he knew was going to be very satisfying for him to enjoy and fill him up for the rest of the day. Using the spatula, he soon flipped the now formed egg over letting it sizzle some more on the other side as he then got out a plate, a knife and a fork setting it down in front of him.

Going into the fridge once again, he got out a glass pitcher that was filled with freshly squeezed orange juice as he got out a glass slowly pouring it in to set it down next to the dish.

"It's freshly made." He said quietly seeing the silent appreciative Navi slowly reaching out his hand to take the drinking material from him. They stared at one another for a few minutes as emerald green eyes sparkled once more through the dark shades; hands were slowly up in the air as they touched becoming into one with fingers slowly entwined, both hearts were beating in syncing unison as the magic around them stopped abruptly with the taller one muttering a quiet thank you and both began to eat in complete and utter silence followed by a question if he would like the tour of the house with one nod of the head as saying sure, of course. After all, it was a slow day and no viruses or any sign of Nebula had come out ever since so might as well enjoy the tranquility while it still lasted.

_"I have to be more careful next time" _Mega thought to himself as he continued to eat.

**Back in the Real World.**

** Den-Tech City-Hikari Residence-Lan's Bedroom.**

Chaud stared from behind Lan as the chocolate brown haired tween got out his clothes from his closet setting them neatly on the bed while getting out some more. He carefully eyed the contents even seeing some that were not even opened yet that still had price-tags on them probably as either birthday or Christmas presents that he got from friends, classmates, and family. Chaud suddenly started to grow a little envious of his 2 year younger rival not only did he have loving parents, friends, and peers that loved and respected him so much that they were going out of their way to help him as a token of how much he assisted them in the past, but he would als get gifts in return even some that he didn't ask for and that was what darkened him a bit. On the other hand, the dual haired male never really gotten anything for either occasion. Sure he got Proto-man as an early birthday present that was suppose to be given to him by his Mom who shortly passed away before she had the chance to give it to him, but since that, he had never gotten anything else let alone a card with money in it. He also considered some of the maids his family as his aunt-figures, but he was still yearning a mother's love and touch that he would sometimes cry himself to sleep at nights wanting someone to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright.

Unlike Dr. Hikari, who would be working all day at the Sci-Labs, but still got to see his family at nights before dinner would be set on the table, Shuseki on the other hand, would be gone two or three months at a time on his usual business trips and meetings across the globe not even calling to ask if his son was doing well and what-not and that part was what really angered him the most out of everything. When the N1 Grand Prix came to town, Chaud had begged his dad just to see him up close and watch to see him battle the many opponents who participated in the event of the century; instead, he had a meeting to attend in Sharro and couldn't miss it; in his opinion, it was a lot better sitting around a big table with other executives than watching children battle other computer based programs.

"Chaud, Chaud, CHAUD!" Lan yelled out seeing him shake his head out of his day-dreaming returning to his stoic expression.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I asked if you want a pack of my underwear?" The 11-year-old asked holding up a plastic pack full of different colored boxers. The pale skin toned teen scrunched up his face in slight disgust seeing the other roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, I haven't worn any of them if that's what you are thinking. They have just been in my drawer since I got them for Christmas last year from my Grand-parents. I have two extra packs." He explained not wanting to give him the wrong message.

"Whatever." He muttered grabbing it out of his hand along with the spare clothes and left to go get dressed. Lan stared after him dumbfounded shaking his head.

_"He could have at least said thank you geez... what's gotten into him? what crawled up into his ass?"_

**Phew! finally finished! enjoy this Chapter and please look out for Chapter 7 hopefully by tonight take care and enjoy the rest of your afternoon. This is Savanah aka (Jerseygirl94) signing out to go finish some home-work Ciao! ;)**


	10. Chapter 7 Making The (Rightful) D

Sorry I'm late :( but get ready for Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7.**

** Making the Decision.**

Chaud stared at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. He slowly caressed his chest as he was moving his hand in a slow up and down motion slightly wincing from the pain; he silently hissed shaking his head and sighed. _"At some point, you have to tell him you can't keep this big secret for long or else he will eventually find out sooner than later"_ A voice rang out in his head slowly closing his eyes putting on the new outfit that was offered to him. Looking at his reflection once again, he made a nod in approval finally exiting the bathroom.

Lan laid on his bed lazily flipping the pages of his favorite comic book. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading at all instead, he just couldn't help thinking about Chaud as crazy as that sounded but ever since he had heard him scream out from his sleep from late last night, he was secretly starting to worry about him. Sure he had a nightmare but what was it about anyway? so many questions were left unanswered that it was hard to pick from shortest to tallest but he didn't want to rush things too quickly; he just had to learn patience and find out what the Hell was going on.

"Don't you have any homework to do or anything to make yourself useful perhaps?" Sitting up and turning his head around to face the teen, his eyes started to widen a bit as he blinked twice of what was revealed in front of him: there stood Eugene Chaud Blaze himself wearing a white turtle-neck sweater that was underneath an unzipped black leather sleeveless vest, along with a pair of beige and black camouflaged pants with black Nike sneakers to finish the touch; he looked like one of those male child models that one would fine in a fashion magazine that would represent the winter season.

The Hikari boy kept staring as the dual haired kid rolled his eyes snapping his fingers for him to get out of his unnecessary trance. And of course, he did.

"You look... fine." Lan said couldn't find a suitable adjective to add as snorting came into play.

"Whatever, thanks for the compliment ." Chaud said sarcastically as he soon got his PET and left out the door with the spiky brunette hot on his trail.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Chaud rolled his eyes once more.

"What does it look like Hikari? I'm going to work. I just finished a very important report and some executives are coming here from Electopia today to receive it."

"But, don't you have a fax machine where you can fax it and they will still get it?" Lan asked confused hearing him sigh.

"I will see you later." He said going into the cold and chilly atmosphere without looking back as he made the long trail to Blaze-Quest.

**Sorry if this is a crummy chapter but hopefully the next part will make it up ;) just wait and see ;) Night!**


	11. Chapter 7 Part 2 Making the Right D 2

Happy Sunday Peoples! I know the weekend is over but hey, at least I'm getting a Chapter in starting now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7.**

** Part 2.**

** Making The Rightful Decision.**

** Part 2.**

"Ah Master Chaud you are here, and my don't you look quite dashingly handsome in those clothes Hmm?" Melanie smiled and winked seeing the teen make a half smile while walking closing the door behind him as he made it towards his desk eyeing the newly stacked paperwork setting to work to fill up the important documents. ProtoMan watched intensely as his NetOp was heavily focused on his job not keeping his eyes away from him for even a second. Soon, the limo was seen driving into the parking lot as the albino haired Navi told him that the executives were here; giving a nod, he then printed out the report that he had finished from last night getting himself together by looking in the mirror examining his hair and face heading out.

Later that evening, it was time to leave. Turning off the computer, and starting the same cycle, he headed straight towards the mansion; luckily for him, there was no snow falling down where it was easy enough to walk and this time, he didn't stop he had something planned in his mind that it was impossible to stop his beating heart; he could feel the adrenaline rush through him like crazy.

Quietly opening the door, he made sure that there was nobody in sight. "Everywhere is clear Master Chaud, there is no one around." ProtoMan announced getting silent nod in a thanking response as he made his was up the stairs. Snoring could be heard by the time he was in the hallway; meaning that Shuseki was fast asleep, he sighed a quiet and gentle sigh in relief slowly closing his door to his room.

There they were. The once beautiful blue bed sheets were covered in dry blood of different spots. Big ones, small ones, even ones that looked splattered. The dual tone haired child stared at them intensely as he tightly closed his eyes while hearing the unbearable voice in his head that he knew would never come out.

_"You Sick son of a Bitch!_

_ "This will teach you to never keep secrets from me you disgraceful disgusting Fag!_

_ "Shut Up and suck it like the Queer you are!"_

Eyes widened open in an instant as he furrowed his brows opening his closet and getting out his red duffel bag to pack his necessary essentials that he really needed. Clothes, shoes, toiletries, his journal, and the most favorite possession that he treasured the most, a framed picture of his mother from long ago. She looked so heavenly and pretty that it was hard to breakaway from her smiling face in the portrait; he slowly ran his hand on the edge of her face feeling his own orbs start to water. Knees became weak and buckled underneath collapsing onto the floor letting out silent sobs of a mixture of sadness, regret, and guilt.

The visor wearing humanoid stared up at his Human in concern feeling very sorry of what he had to go through. Rape had left a mental scar in his Operator's mind that would curse him forever or in his opinion until he let everything out but he knew that it was going to take more than a little while for him to fully regain trust again. Oh how he wished that he was a human of his own with solid concrete skin and be out of the blasted PET to really give him comfort after all he was the only one who understood his Master who also did the same; they had the certain link that no one could break apart. But as of right now, he could only watch him weep his sorrows away wishing that miracles could happen in an instant without even looking back but most importantly, to be proud of who he actually was and not have to wear a mask for the whole world to feel like he was one of them.

**Where: The Hikari Residence-Lan's Bedroom.**

** Time: 10:37 p.m.**

"Lan, for the 5th time, what is the square root of 16?" Mega-Man asked impatiently as he was helping his younger twin brother with his math homework but the Net-Savior wasn't really paying attention at all. Instead, he had his mind on other things at the moment-which was about a certain someone.

"Lan, is anything the matter? What's wrong?" Hearing a sigh, he logged into his desktop PC from the blue PET where he could see his room. Thinking for a moment, it suddenly dawned on him.

"You're thinking about Chaud aren't you?" He asked as the spiky haired tween sighed once more.

"You know me so well Mega that it is impossible to keep anything from you. I guess my mind is just... I don't know worried perhaps. Sometimes I wonder if he has a different side rather than the jerk side; besides, everyone has their own difference that you don't them or if that someone hasn't really paid attention to."

The emerald green eyed Navi thought for a moment realizing for once that the Net Battler was right.

"You know Lan, you do have a point. I really haven't thought about it." Lan made a smirk.

"Oh please don't act like you don't know. Haven't you ever wanted to see another side of Protoman than his badass persona? besides, I bet you both will become real close once you get used to each-other."

Mega blushed in thought at the mention of the taller Navi's name remembering back to early this morning when he came and had breakfast with him. But what he couldn't get over was the fact how they stared at one another for quite sometime; even though the younger one couldn't see his eyes, he could tell that they had some rare emotion in them that he couldn't put his finger on deep down he wished that helmet of his could be taken off just to see what he really looked like from underneath it and that desire was almost enough to make him burst into pixels but he didn't dare show that in front of his Operator; he secretly had a crush on the red Navi for awhile now but was too darn shy to show it.

Sorry But I gotta get ready for bed but look out for the continuation starting tomorrow Stay Tuned!


	12. Continuation of Chapter 7 Part 2

Told you all I'd be back lol, here's the continuation going into Chapter 8 Enjoy! ;)

**Continuation of Chapter 7. Part 2.**

** Making The Rightful Decision. Part 2.**

** Chapter 8.**

** Scream and Shout.**

"So uh Lan, earlier this morning, I saw that you came back in here really quick like something terrible had happened. What was that all about?" Mega asked the other slightly young male who couldn't help but blush remembering that he saw his rival in the nude the minute he swung the shower curtain opened. Even though that he wouldn't highly admit it, but to him, the taller one of the Saviors looked quite breath-taking and drop dead hot after taking a shower and that made the nerves in his skin start to act up at times; he also wondered what it would feel like to-

"Hello? Earth to Lan? are you okay?" The blue Navi snapped his glove covered fingers at his twin who shook his head vigorously blushing real madly than necessary and expected.

"Huh? oh it... was nothing Mega-Man, everything is just peachy." He flashed him a wide grin hoping that he would buy it but the computer program still looked unconvinced. Afterwards, the doorbell rang leaving the Hikari boy to sigh in relief racing down the stairs to be curious who could that be at this hour.

"Hello again Hikari." Chaud spoke nonchalantly with the duffel bag in his tight grip as he stepped pass him not even giving him a chance to ask any questions only to look behind him and register on what was going to come flying out of his mouth.

"What in the Hell are you doing back here Chaud, shouldn't you be at home right about now? and what is with the bag anyway? you came to tell me that you are going to go on a real long trip or something? if that's the case, be careful... hey wait! why are you going upstairs for!? come back here I'm not done talking to you just what in the world are you-"

"Will you shut the fuck up already!? Damn it! what? I can't stay here for awhile?" Lan looked speechless as his eyes widened up even more to their full extent.

"What did you just say? humor me please?" Chaud growled he knew that the dweeb was dense, but not this much; why was it so hard for him to stuff it?

"If you say anything about this to your parents or to that android of a Navi you have, I'll murder you..."

Lan stood back not wanting to get on his _real _bad side. What was it that he didn't want to talk about to him? he did have a big mouth but he always knew to keep secrets even for a few months down the road, that secret would still be in his head. Opening the door to the guest room, the Net-Battler then set his bag down on the bed unzipping it to take out his contents. Lan watched how busy he was still couldn't believe his eyes that the Vice-President of the most expensive gaming company was here at his house-again! he slowly left to him to finish his unpacking as he went inside his room to shut the door behind. Mega knew that something was wrong just by looking at the Savior's facial features.

"Lan? are you okay?" He asked very worriedly seeing him making it over to his bed to bury his head face first in the pillow and started to scream rather loudly.

Sweat-dropping and sighing then occurred. "I guess not."

The night had now fully set in. The headlights of a car could be seen as the automobile pulled into the driveway revealing to be the Hikari parents who had just came back from a night on the town as the SciLab doctor fished out his keys to open up the door. Inside was fairly quiet as he soon turned on the living room light while Haruka on the other hand, went to go check up on the boys. Crying could be heard from inside the spare quarters; slowly opening up, she grew surprised to see the two-tone haired boy himself underneath the covers and sobbing in his sleep. She looked on with a sorrowful expression telling in her mind that he looked like he was having a bad dream once more. She slowly but gently walked towards the bed-side sitting down placing a sweet delicate hand on his shoulder rubbing it in an up-and-down motion which calmed him down little by little.

"Father... please stop...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I promise I won't...betray you again. Mother...I miss you Mom."

Haruka's eyes instantly welled up with tears hearing the distress in his tone. It sounded like he must have had a bad relationship with his family back at home though he never talked about them much but tonight had really took an official turn. All the stress that the 13-year-old had to deal with for most of his life was really taking a toll on him especially with his father; she just didn't understand that how could a parent would do this to their child; he was still a little boy regardless but she also knew that deep down he wanted to be free from all the misery and constant abuse that he had to endure on a daily basis; luckily, she didn't know the dark side of the true nature but every mother knew.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, and ruffling his hair a bit, she soon got up taking in one last look before leaving to go check up on Lan.

**Look out for Chapter 8 tomorrow. ;)**


	13. Chapter 8 Starting All Over

And now, for the moment you all been waiting for, Here's Chapter 8 enjoy! and I also changed the Chapter title as well ;)

**Chapter 8.**

** Starting All Over.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Chaud had came back to Hikari house. Since then, he had been keeping himself in his temporary room either sitting on his bed staring out the window, read, or even write in his journal. Protoman tried every which way to get his Operator to come out even asking if he would like to battle but the teen refused; the Hikari parents and Lan would ask him if he would like something to eat, drink, or play a game with them but they all got the same answer. In truth, deep down Chaud felt like a burden taking up residence in their home. He felt like it was all his fault from the very beginning despite countless times from his Net Navi that it wasn't; if only he had hidden the magazines in a much more safer place, none of this wouldn't be happening right now; he was hoping that what he had endured was all a bad dream and that he would wake up soon enough but sadly, it wasn't. So there he was, lying on the large bed with his arms folded behind his head with nothing to do at all; now he knew how Raika felt being in the lonely apartment all day long in Sharro until a mission was called for him then that was when he would take action right away.

One dreary Friday Afternoon, Chaud was once again, in the guest area writing in his journal. He was so engrossed in it, that he didn't hear the Navigator call out his name.

"Master Chaud, wouldn't you like to come out of this room to get some much needed fresh air? it has been approximately 2 weeks; I know this has been hard on you, but you have to come out sometime; you can not keep hiding away forever refusing offers." Protoman explained in a scolding manner as he got a quiet chuckle in return.

"I know Protoman, I know but believe me I'm fine. Say, why don't you take the day off? you deserve it."

"Are you positive?"

He then nodded. "Of course, after all, there are no viruses around so go out and enjoy yourself; you've been by my side the entire time you need to take a break as well."

"Alright then if you are certain. But please come out of the room if it's even for an hour or so it's quite warm in here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." And he left in a flash the screen of the PET now blank. Sighing then occurred as he got up to stretch and head downstairs.

As he was nearly there, he could hear humming coming from the kitchen. Knowing that it was Haruka, he made his way towards the location. Sure enough, the Hikari Matriarch was whipping up some sugar cookies. As she was about to use her rolling pin, she saw the sapphire blue eyed boy coming towards her who smiled her warm motherly smile ever.

"Why hello there Chaud, do you need anything?" She asked in her sweet tone yet seeing him shake his head.

"No thank you Mrs. Hikari, thanks. I just came downstairs to see what you are doing."

"Well, I'm making sugar cookies right now. I just got finish with making the dough now I'm about to roll it out to make it stretch. Would you like to help? I could use an extra assistant." Chaud shrugged and nodded in agreement besides, he had nothing better to do anyway. Haruka got an extra apron from the rack giving it to the boy who politely took it from her grasp putting it on and tying the ties behind as both woman and male child got started. It was becoming fun the minute the two individuals began their activity laughing together. Despite getting flour on both their faces, and Chaud somewhat using the wooden pin the wrong way, they still had a blast regardless.

Finally it was time to cut the pastries Using the cutter the two-tone colored haired boy carefully used it gently as Haruka watched from behind smiling nicely seeing how much fun he was having despite his troubles. She just wanted to him happy and she did.

**I know Corny ending but I did my best. I decided to let Haruka be in this chapter, she doesn't get enough screen time in the show so I decided to let her be apart of the story as well. She can be a Mother-figure to Chaud as the fic rolls on. Look out for Part 2 tomorrow. Night!**


	14. Chapter 8 Part 2 Starting All Over P2

Happy Friday Everybody that's right we're nearly into the weekend! and to celebrate, here's Chapter 8. Part 2. Enjoy all and Comments are appreciated :) thank you :)

**Chapter 8.**

** Part 2.**

** Starting All Over.**

** Part 2.**

Afterwards the cookies were finally finished baking. With her oven mitts on, Haruka took them out of the oven to put on the big white plate to cool; Chaud watched very intensely seeing her use her spatula. She smiled her biggest smile ever.

"As a reward for being such a great helper, here's two to start off with if you don't mind." She said placing them on a saucer to give to him who thanked her. As he was about to take the first bite, she soon asked if he would like anything nice and hot to drink either tea or hot chocolate besides, you never wanted to eat any type of sweet without a hot beverage that would warm you up in an instant especially since it was still quite chilly outside due to all the snow still covered just about everything. Requesting hot cocoa, she then set to work getting out two cups for him and her self, a pot, milk, and the cocoa powder stirring the ingredients very carefully; it was now done and ready to be drank.

They were now in the living room as the Hikari woman suggested that they should play a game together. Going through the collection, she found a deck of cards grinning as she made it back over where Chaud was sitting on the floor as she asked if he would like to play Gold Fish? nodding his head, the game began. While playing, the Blaze teen couldn't help staring at a picture frame which held in a photo of what looked like to be Lan and another boy who looked exactly like him but instead of his eyes being brown like the rest of the family, his were a beautiful emerald green and his hair was different as well. Haruka noticed and calmly picked up the frame to show him.

"I believe you are quite interested in this photo I presume? This is Lan and his older twin brother when they were just born."

Chaud was surprised never before he heard Lan talking about having a brother at all; he thought he was always an only child. "His twin brother? I didn't know that." He said with the kind woman nodding her head slowly.

"That is correct. This picture was taken the night when they came back from the hospital. His name was Hub and he was such a little darling and a sweetheart. But having him here wasn't going to go the way we had planned it to be; he lost his life to HBD when he was only 18 months old at the time." She finished sadly. Growing confused, he asked her what it stood for only as a response as Heart Beating Disease which was a rare type that doctors didn't even knew it existed.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she sniffled softly placing the frame back on the coffee table.

TBC...

Sorry gotta stop here but look out for the continuation later tonight hopefully if not then tomorrow. Now you all know who Hub was and it was real from the show. He did die from HBD when he and Lan were still a lot younger and that's when Yuichiro changed him into Mega-Man BIG SPOILER hehe sorry about that but stay tuned!


	15. Author's Note for A New Life

Hello my fellow readers and family happy Sunday to you all! Sorry that I haven't updated A New Life recently, School has just been really murdering me since then making me forget to post at times but that doesn't mean I'm stopping oh Hell No! I ain't backing down; since I'm going to be on Holiday vacation soon, I'll be updating the fic just give me a chance to finish all of my assignments then the fun will continue! See you all real soon! Mwah! God Bless!


	16. Continuation of Chapter 8 Part 2 SAO

Hello to you all! I'm finally back from my 2 week hiatus. And now, get ready for the continuation of A New Life coming your way right now. Enjoy! and don't forget to leave comments! thank you! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas :) :)

**Continuation of Chapter 8. Part 2.**

** Starting All Over.**

** Part 2.**

At that moment, Chaud soon started to feel guilty for bringing up the topic to the Matriarch. His hand had made it to the top of her shoulder feeling her tenseness start to ease a bit.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Hikari, I didn't mean to make you cry I should have never have let you brought up the topic seeing that it would make you so sad..." The beautiful young woman gazed down at the teen smiling softy.

"No Chaud, no need to apologize, it wasn't your fault to begin with. At times, it's okay to cry when someone who was very near and dear to you has passed on but you will never forget all the love and good times you shared with them; it's all apart about living your life to the fullest and making the best of it as much as you can possible."

After that had been said, Chaud looked like he was staring out into space as he soon started to remember the fun times he had with his Mom; from the minute he was born, to when he was old enough to go to school, even the many birthdays, Christmases, and other holidays he shared, we're all coming back to him. Haruka could easily see a tear drop cascading its way down his cheek as she wiped it for him giving him a hug in return.

"Come, what do you say we go for a walk? some fresh air will do us good. Since Lan is at school, and Dr. Hikari is working over at Sci-Labs today, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Now go get your coat and will get going." Chaud studied the woman for a good 4 minutes then nodded his head having a small smile as he went upstairs to go do what he was told.

There they were walking in complete silence as both of them were admiring the winter atmosphere in front of them. The streets were heavily quiet with no one around meaning that people had managed to get to their jobs and their children to school despite the still much snow. Haruka smiled as she saw the Park coming into full view as she gently put her leather brown handbag on the bench to sit down with the Vice President following after her. She breathed in a sigh of relief releasing a breath of air due to the weather still freezing but the light of the ever growing sun did some good for the couple.

"This was the Twins' favorite place to come to when they were a lot younger. I can still remember the look on Lan's face whenever he would see the swing set; the minute we would get here, he would zoom like a rocket ship to want to start playing. He was and still is a firecracker none the less; I just wish he was the same way towards school though." Chaud listened to Haruka babble on about how her son was a toddler as he looked on in thought just how much his Mother used to take him to the park right before she got sick as he could picture himself 9 years ago at this very destination where he was young and carefree his childhood still very innocent and breath-taking.

The female Hikari looked down at the teenager as she made her hand move on top of his giving it a slight soft squeeze who turned around gazing up at her then quickly turning away feeling quite embarrassed.

"I can tell when something is bothering you Chaud. You don't have to keep things inside you that's not good at all. I may be a Housewife but I can tell and see what is wrong and try to help as much as I can without giving out wrong clues. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

The Blaze male bit his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. His sapphire eyes became glossy once more closing them to also prevent fresh tears to come down like an over flowing faucet. Using her motherly instincts, Haruka wrapped him up in a warm hug rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back in circles hearing the muffled sobs. Luckily, there was no one around to witness the scene. For the very first time in his life, Eugene Chaud Blaze was letting his emotions out since the day at his mom's funeral; he could picture himself on that Sunday standing at her gravesite weeping his orbs out not to mention hearing that bastard of a father telling him to stop mourning letting him know indirectly that the times were going to change from then on and no matter how the situation appeared, he shouldn't release any tears, and never feel any sorrow ever again. From that moment on, everything changed.

"Sshh... It's okay Chaud, let it out, let it all out. I'm here." Haruka muttered patting his back gently as the sobs were now reduced to whimpering.

**Chapter 9 will be here soon. Stay Tuned!**


	17. Chapter 9 Letting It All Out

Sorry for the minor absence, but Here comes Chapter 9.

**Chapter 9.**

** Letting It All Out.**

After about 10 minutes until his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears, and Haruka's comforting words, Chaud finally got the strength to speak even if it was barely a whisper but just enough for the Hikari woman to listen. He looked around to make sure there was not an individual around to witness anything or eavesdrop on their private conversation that was about to unfold any moment now. He took a deep breath and stared at her hard in her dark Hazel eyes, eyes that were filled with so much love and compassion that it was so unbearable that he just couldn't deny.

"Mrs. Hikari, if I talk to you right now, will you please promise me that you won't tell about this to anyone? not to Mr. Hikari, or even Lan; can we just keep this between us?" He asked as he saw her nod gently giving out a small smile in return.

"Of course Chaud, no matter what you are about to talk about, my lips will be sealed; I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me." The Net-Saver smiled as he started to tell her bits and bits about his past from when his Mother had died to the current situations with his Father.

Haruka silently gasped covering her mouth as he mentioned the part about the rape incident. She shook her head back and forth releasing the tears that were coming down one by one. She hugged him real tight who then released fresh eye water until her sweater became soaked.

"Oh Chaud, I am so terribly sorry you had to go through that. Why didn't you say anything from the beginning we could've helped you from that moment on the minute Protoman brought you to our house."

He looked down in shame his cheeks flushed in bright scarlet; no way in Hell could he lie to a sweet kind woman like Haruka who treated him with just as much love and care like his own mother did and how she did it with Lan and Megaman.

"I just didn't want to feel like a burden to you all even though you guys went out of your way to treat me fairly and I thank you for everything. All my life, I felt like an adult in a child's body that there was no time to complain; it was just work, work, and even more work. I was deprived from my child-hood to become who I am today. I... was beaten, abused and after all of that, I couldn't say anything and when Protoman came along, for that first time, I felt a sense of change inside of me that I never experienced; I felt safe knowing that with him by my side, I could overcome anything. Any obstacle that would get in my way, I did with the assistance of him. He's like an older brother to me something that I've always wanted."

After getting that off of his chest, he buried his face into Mrs. Hikari's shirt again as she patted him on his back once more in a gentle and soft manner.

"Chaud, you are not a burden to us, don't ever think for one minute that you are we love having you at our house and you are welcomed to stay for as long as you like. I wouldn't want for you to go back now knowing how your father is towards you. No child of any age should ever have to go through that. That is one of the reasons why I worry about Lan, yes I know he can take care of himself, but you also want to go deeper of what might truly happen; it's every Mother's duty to know what will happen to their loved ones when their back is turned on them for a moment. Sometimes even in life, we do things for a reason. We want to be appreciated and admired at the same time that we go out of our way to prove to them that we can make it on our own without any guidance but no matter how old you are, you are never too old to ask for help unless you really need it; we all go through hurt and pain to become who we are on both the inside and out that we don't take the time to appreciate the smaller and simple things as well. But you have to have faith and take it one step at a time; you will get there if you just be patient. And furthermore Chaud, don't let hard times make you are are person; if there is something bothering you, you can always talk to me, Mr. Hikari, or Lan we will know how to work it out."

Chaud managed to look up at the Matriarch with tear stains on his pale cheeks as he nodded then gave her another hug in return. "Thanks Mrs. Hikari. You always know what to say." He managed to grow a small smile seeing her smile back.

"You are very welcome Chaud. It's no problem at all."


	18. Chapter 10 Fun Day Bond Time

Happy New Year to all my good fellow readers out there! Enjoy my family! Comments are much appreciative thank you very much :)

**Chapter 10.**

** Fun Day Bond Time.**

Lan looked out through the living room window with his PET in his hand along with Megaman doing the same thing. They have been back from school from a couple of hours ago and it was already a quarter to six o' clock in the evening now. Usually, he would come home to see his mom already cooking dinner but he had not seen her neither Chaud even. He was starting to get worried; it wasn't like for both of them to be out this late; what if something terrible happened to either or both of them? what if a Dimensional Area cartridge came out from nowhere and Dr. Regal or anyone from the Under-Net Mafia saw them to take them to parts unknown in the Cyber-World? so many thoughts were swarming around Lan's head, that the humanoid program to him was to sit down and rest.

"Lan, you've got to calm down. I'm pretty sure that if anything happened to Mom or Chaud, he would protect both himself and her at the same time." The tweenaged brunette nodded and sighed.

"You're right Megaman. I've got to stay calm sorry about that." He bowed his head in an apologetic way as he could hear the sound of laughter getting louder with every minute. Soon, the door opened revealing to be Mrs. Hikari, and Chaud; Haruka had just gotten finished with telling the double colored haired boy about her days as a teenager herself and how she met Dr. Hikari during High School.

Lan looked surprised. Never before had he heard the intelligent young man laugh. He was usually so used to his stoic expression and serious personality that it never bothered him anymore like it used to when the first day they met but hearing the light and airy laughter plus feeling like he was in a bubbly atmosphere was definitely a change.

Both Hikari boys were at a loss for words as the blue navi shrugged when his brother gave him a questionable expression as he slowly walked towards the pair with the brunette woman smiling at her son while she was set to work making a hot pot of beef stew.

"Hello Lan, how was school today?" She asked in her motherly tone.

"Good, same ole' stuff different day. Hey can I talk to Chaud for a minute?" Nodding her head, he lead the other male upstairs where they went into his room to sit on his bed. Chaud blinked confusion written all over his face to hear what the Hikari boy was going to say. The brown eyed male twiddled his fingers as the words were forming in his mind to make sentences; he didn't want to sound stupid in front of his rival, he really wanted to think.

"So, hearing by your laugh, it appears that you and my Mom had a good time today?" Nodding his head, he still looked at the net-battler not opening his mouth. Soon afterwards, the tone of his voice was thick with seriousness not taking his orbs off of the pale boy.

"Well, when are you going to drop the act? you can't fool me for this long!" The Blaze child's confused look changed to even more clueless.

"What the Hell are you talking about Hikari? why in your cotton picking mind, you'd think I'm playing a little game? what's all this about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're just acting all innocent because you are deeply sorry for cheating at the N1 Grand Prix trust me, I know you like the back of my own hands." Now Chaud's face darkened to pure rage as he quickly pounced on the Net Saver gripping on his wrists. Megaman gulped fearful that it would turn more ugly, he disappeared within the PET with only the sound of static going on.

"I never thought you would be so damn dense Hikari, I thought I knew you better than that but I guess you will never change for the better. You will never know the real truth about me and I swear to God, if you ever put up anymore false accusations about me, believe me, it will be your ass. Don't fuck with me..." And he got off of him dusting himself off as he went downstairs to help Mrs. Hikari finish supper with Lan looking after him like he was crazy as he rubbed his swollen wrists; Megaman came back to see his twin in pain hearing him hiss through his teeth.

"Lan, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone only to get a sigh going down as well.

**Damn Lan, don't know when to keep your mouth shut and think twice do you? Anyway, Enjoy Part 1 of Chapter 10 Part 2 will be in real soon Stay Tuned.**


	19. Chapter 10 Part 2 Fun Day Bond Time

Happy Sunday to everyone here on enjoy Chapter 10. Part 2.

**Chapter 10.**

** Part 2.**

** Fun Day Bond Time.**

Once the dinner was finished, and everything was washed, dried, and put away back into their rightful places, the entire family was now doing their own leisure time which was their way of ending a hard day. Yuichiro was watching a game show, Haruka was reading a magazine, Lan, (thanks to Megaman's nagging yet again), was doing his homework, and Chaud was back inside the guest room writing in his diary. The tween sighed as he stretched his arms high in the air and released a big yawn in return as the Navi tapped his foot impatiently sighing in frustration rolling his eyes.

"Lan, I know you're tired but not really doing anything at all is not how you're going to get your homework done you know." The boy, highly stubborn, turned his back on his twin sighing one more time as the computer program's face started to softened.

"Lan, is there anything you would like to talk about to me? because I'm all ears and ready."

He thought for a good 2 minutes until it dawned on him.

"You know, I've been thinking. Even though Chaud can be a real pain, not to mention a jerk, I think it's about time we should make it up to him you know, start all over; and I also know of a way to bring him out of his stern shell then he will definitely see what he has been missing all along." Quickly getting off the chair, and running down the hall, he stared at the closed door for a good minute as he took a deep breath and sighed which appeared to be for the third time lightly knocked. Hearing a muttered "come in", he slowly opened up seeing the teen V.P. on the bed writing not bothering to look up.

"Hey um Chaud? you got a minute?" Still not acknowledging his rival, Lan decided to make himself comfortable anyway as he sat down at the edge of the bed stretching his neck to see what the double haired sapphire blue eyed male was scribbling about as the taller boy glanced from the corner slamming the book and putting it down.

"Don't ask. What do you want this time Hikari? come to tell me more lies about myself I assume?" Lan's face grew bright Crimson as he bit his bottom lip holding his head down feeling very guilty about the way he acted towards him since he came here.

"No. I just came to say...I'm sorry for the way I acted the minute you came here. It wasn't right and I do apologize with all my heart. And while I was in my room, I've been doing some thinking plus wondering that since tomorrow's Saturday, if you're not too busy, would you like to come to the arcade with me and you know...hang out together? we can get up pretty early in the morning so that way we can beat the crowd. Not to mention, I have enough money in my allowance where I can buy us lunch. What do you say?"

Chaud thought for quite a while. He usually worked at the Company on the weekends because that was the only time that Shuseki was away on business and that he could finally breathe and have no worries. But seeing how Lan was really sorry and trying to mend things, was a whole new side of him than what met the eye. He sighed and looked at the 2 year younger boy and managed to bring out a small smile, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile which made Lan wince he wasn't used to seeing this side of Chaud but decided that it wouldn't hurt to try to get acquainted with him since he was going to be staying with them from now on.

"Sure. But let's try and see which _one _of us will be up?" He smirked and made a wink seeing the younger one blush puffing out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Let's just say that I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Of course I'll be up early you'll see."

Chaud soon started to laugh which made the brunette wince even more. He was secretly not getting used to the soon to be new Chaud Blaze. "I like to see you try Hikari. Okay we'll see for sure." Patting him on the shoulder, he left to go downstairs to get something to drink leaving the Net Saver dumbfounded.

"_Well, at least I got him to laugh. And his butt sure is nice...WOAH! what the hell was I thinking!? I've got to stop eating so much curry."_


	20. Chapter 10 Part 3 Fun Day Bond Time

Happy Weekend Everybody! Here's the last part of Chapter 10 in A New Life hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 10.**

** Part 3.**

** Fun Day Bond Time.**

"Lan? Lan... LAN!"

Jumping up in full alert, the tween looked around to see who could have shouted his name to the highest heavens that loud. Finally laying eyes on his PET, and seeing Megaman crossing his arms with an unimpressed expression on his face, not to mention growing confused, he turned to his digital clock which read 10:47 am. He sweat-dropped and face palmed himself blushing madly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked his tone rather mad and tight with pure hot fury as the blue clad Navi's face still had that stoic look.

"Don't look at me like that. You said from late last night that you were going to get up early for you and Chaud to go to the arcade that way, you both could be the first ones there the minute it opens plus even beat the crowd as well. Besides, I woke you up 3 times and you said you were getting up right away."

Lan made a low growl as he threw the covers aside to get himself ready. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever; do you have to be such a nag?"

"Do you have to be so tardy?" Rolling his eyes, he closed the bathroom door as the humanoid program could hear the faint sounds of gargling.

"Even on a Saturday he still gets up late. When will he learn?" Mega sighed.

"Oh Lan, there you are it's about time, Chaud already finished eating. Luckily, I made another batch of pancakes." Haruka said as her son sat at the table placing the plate in front of him along with the bottle of maple syrup and a glass of orange juice. Lan grinned real wide appreciating his mother's cooking skills. Gobbling soon came underway as Chaud shook his head having a disgusted look on his face while the Hikari Matriarch on the other hand just rolled her eyes; she had gotten so used to his eating habits that it didn't bother her anymore not even to tell him to slow down and chew properly as that was her sayings from sometime back but after awhile grew accustomed to his way of eating food; in some ways, he was like Yuichiro minus being on time.

Once the plates were washed and the kitchen was cleaned, it was now time for the two males to go. Haruka had gotten out extra money from her purse to add with Lan's allowance plus letting both of them know that she was going to be visiting her sister for today for she had not seen her in awhile which meant, no cooking dinner tonight and that also meant that they could eat out! which the brunette couldn't wait for that to happen. Putting on their snow boots, hats, scarves, and gloves they bid her a farewell and left through the front door.

Lan smiled as his eyes darted left and right at all the snow that was covered. He loved winter it was his second favorite season right after summer. For one, (apart from having no school), he loved to play in the cold thick white blankets of the powder and stay out until it got dark; it was the Hikari family tradition since he was little and Yuichiro would take him to the park to play there for awhile. Before Hub died, the father would take both twin sons out and teach them how to make snowballs to have a fight, teach them how to make snowmen, and take them for a marshmallow roast along with hot chocolate at the local cafe. Haruka on the other hand though, would take them out to the backyard where she taught them how to make snow angels if not outside, they would play little games or watch children's tv shows.

Many years had passed after one of the Twins had died and since Yuichiro became a scientist working at Sci labs and going to many conferences, despite that, Lan still managed to keep the tradition going as often as he could. Plus, now that Chaud was going to be temporarily living with them, at least, he could try to do it with him make him feel apart of something special after hearing that he had been deprived from his childhood to become the heir of Blaze-Quest.

As they reached the park, an idea popped into his head growing a little smirk as he ran off leaving the duo haired boy confused and agitated as he rolled his eyes asking him where he was running off to but he was too fast to be heard. Hissing his teeth, and putting his glove covered hands in his pockets, the young Vice President stopped his pace looking all around for his rival but he couldn't see him. He growled a low growl stomping off the snow crunching with every step that he took.

"Lan? where are you? Quit playing games already I'm serious. If you are lost, I'm not coming to find you I'm just letting you know that now."

But what he didn't know was that behind a tree nearby, the Hikari male was silently chuckling planning to make his move. With a snowball in his hand, and he and Mega-Man winking at each-other to put it into action, he threw it as far as he could hoping he didn't miss and sure enough, bullseye right behind the other's head.

"LAN!" Chaud screamed out hearing nothing but laughter and snorting as the brunette Net Saver revealed himself rolling around clutching his stomach while wiping the tears from his eyes. He clenched his teeth making his way toward him his face showing nothing but pure describable fury.

"You think this is funny? does it look like I'm laughing to you?" Soon, he could hear another batch of chuckling coming from his PET to see ProtoMan trying to cover up his new found laughter with his hand. The taller boy couldn't believe his orbs.

"Protoman, don't tell me you were apart of this too." Clearing his throat, and regaining his composure, he began to explain.

"Yes I am sorry Master Chaud. While you were having breakfast, Lan was having a talk with both myself and Mega-Man he said that he wanted to show you the definition of fun by having a snowball fight."

"Is that so huh? well, I have a better idea in mind." Chaud walked away having an evil smile as he got a handful of snow rolling it up. Lan grew confused wanting to know what he was doing. But soon regretted it when he saw a sparkle in his eyes snickering coldly.

"Uh Chaud..." Lan grew very uneasy before he knew it, a similar frozen ball was thrown directly at him.

"That's payback Hikari!"


	21. Chapter 10 Part 3 Fun Day Bond Time C

Hello Dear Readers, the Weekend is finally here! and to celebrate, here's the continuation of Chapter 10. Part 3! And special thanks goes to my new reviewer, Valdearg64 for the nice and funny comment thank you and also, thank you for adding me to your favorites along with this story! :)

**Chapter 10.**

** Part 3.**

** Continuation.**

** Fun Day, Bond Time.**

Lan had no idea how he felt at the moment but his face said it all in a full expression of shock couldn't believe his eyes. One minute he threw a snowball at his rival and the next, he got pummeled in the face with one from him who just stood there looking natural and casual. Picking himself up, and dusting himself off as well, he made it over towards the taller male looking at him straight in his deep blue orbs as he studied him to make sure if he was actually the same Chaud Blaze who would belittle him after the first day they met; touching his pale cheek plus getting a slap in return, he quickly realized that it was him.

"What is wrong with you? you act like that you haven't gotten hit by a frozen ball of snow before." Lan shook his head coming out of his thoughts.

"N-No it's not that. It's just that-"

"That what? You sit there looking like a complete idiot after getting hit? hah! don't make me laugh Hikari, you are really a pain in the ass you know that right? You may have gotten to me easy, but I sure as hell would beat you any day and at any time." Flicking his hair out of the way, Chaud turned on his heels to leave leaving the younger one totally dumbfounded but soon, made a low evil chuckle. The truth was, he had been pretending the entire time to wait for the right moment to come and it had came at last. Picking up more snow and rolling it, he quietly tip-toed towards being careful not to make any type of noise whatsoever.

'He talks about me being a pain in the ass Huh? well I'll show him who is the real pain.' He thought to himself while seeing his plump behind as he gave it a slap causing the ivory and ebony boy to flush rather brightly and madly turning around pissed as ever.

"Wow Chaud, I had no idea that you had a fine piece of ass right there you should hide it from unwanted predators who have a thing for that kind. Do you dance often for it to shake? because you might want to be careful before trouble starts brewing."

"What the fuck does that have to do with-" The next thing he knew was that his foot was stepped on making his face to fall into a ball of snow that was being held by Lan himself.

He made a low growl in return hearing him laugh so hard that it looked like he was about to bust a gut. Wiping the powder off, he punched him so hard that the brunette literally fell once again.

"You perverted bastard why did you have to do that!?"

"Well, wasn't that payback? besides you got your share now it was my turn."

"But to touch my backside was part of the plan? Give me a break! You just wanted to touch me!"

"Maybe I did, Maybe I did not, but really you have a fine piece of that butt that you have that make me just wanted to-"

"SHUT UP!" More balls were now heading Lan's way as he ducked behind a tree just in time snickering. Megaman was not impressed at all.

"You are really unbelievable you know that right?" Rolling his orbs, and putting the PET on mute to not hear anymore nagging, he quickly set to work making as much snowballs as possible to start the battle.

Chaud had his battle face in full mode as he crouched down waiting to attack.

"Stand your ground Master Chaud, by my calculations, he will be attacking in about the next 7 seconds." Protoman announced seeing his operator nod. And sure enough, frozen balls of ice liquid came his way; luckily with his quick thinking skills and speed, he dodged them without breaking a sweat or letting out a puff of air.

"He's good gotta give him credit for that, but not good enough." The sapphire eyed boy thought picking up his portion two at a time using them as ammo to see if the younger one could deal with it.

"You call that shooting? Hah! you might be good with your aiming at least but you are mince meat!" Lan exclaimed while Megaman sweat-dropped face palming himself. He loved his brother dearly and would always go out of his way to do things for him but most times he let his ego get in the way resulting him to bite off more than he could chew-in the hard way.

"In your pitiful dreams!" Chaud yelled out. Back and forth the boys went on neither of them taking a break while their Navis were keeping score but after a while, they just decided to sit down and watch out of boredom.

"Do you think either of them will stop soon?" The short blue navi asked the tall red one who just shrugged.

"Eventually right about... Now." Just as ProtoMan predicted, both children were panting hard the sweat glistening on their faces despite it being cold.

"Megaman."

"Protoman."

"Who won?" Lan asked really anxious to know seeing both computer programs looking at the scoreboard seeing them both sweat-dropped this time.

"A tie." They said in unison.

"A TIE!?" Both boys yelled out causing their Navis to wince.

"How in the world can that be!? Are you sure you added up everything?" Lan asked seeing Mega nod.

"Yes Lan, we added and checked over making sure we didn't miss out anything."

"Well then, what do you say to another rematch? Mr. Vice President?" Chaud smirked flipping his hair out of his orbs.

"Bring it on." A sigh came from the Navis.

"Here we go again."

**Here you all go the part with Lan smacking Chaud in the butt was my own idea and it had me howling! Lol! Anyway, enjoy The final part of chapter 10 is now in enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 11 Fun Day Bond Time Part 2

Afternoon all and Happy MLK Day! Let's celebrate with a new Chapter so get ready for #11! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11.**

** Fun Day Bond Time.**

** Part 2.**

"Hey Lan, what's that?" Megaman asked as he saw a giant moving snowball that was entering the Park. Lan scratched his head in confusion.

"It appears to be a moving snowball which is impossible." Protoman replied as the four of them saw for themselves that it revealed to be Dex's little brother Chisao who was huffing and puffing as he was walking along while rolling it; Lan smiled at the little boy who piped up waving his arm frantically followed by Maylu and Tory who both caught up to him.

"Hey guys, glad to see you all here. What are you doing anyway?" The brunette asked as the pink haired female Net Battler explained.

"We went by your house to see if you wanted to build a snowman with us but you weren't there so Tory and Chisao came by due to his dad being away at a conference, and Dex working overtime at the shop for today."

"And I asked Dex if it was okay for me to play in the snow and he said yes as long as I'm back by 6:00 for dinner." Chisao finished earning a nod from both boys and Navis at the same time. Upon seeing the skunk haired boy, the 7 year old stared at him in awe resulting to Chaud having a confused expression on his face; he thought that something was wrong with the kid when he still looked up at him like he was some famous God from Ancient Times.

"Um Lan, can I talk to you?" He asked resulting him to nod as both big and little male left where they were out of ear-shot.

"Who is he?" He asked pointing towards him who was talking to both of the battlers.

"That's Eugene Chaud Blaze but he likes to be called Chaud instead. He is the Vice President of his Father's Gaming company known as Blaze-Quest." Chisao's eyes beamed in delight giving off a wide smile in return; he had never met him until now and he was already ecstatic but shortly grew curious having a frown as well.

"But why is he the Vice President if he is just like all of us? a kid? I mean, doesn't he get to do fun things like playing in the snow and stuff like that?" Lan's frown equaled to his as he ruffled the Pom Pom ball on his winter hat.

"I don't know Chisao but what I do know is that since today's Saturday and he doesn't work on Weekends, today is actually his first day being able to do what we do. Sometimes life has unknown mysteries with questions that remain to be unanswered." Nodding his head in full understanding, they went back to the group who were engaged in a conversation as he cut it off by clearing his throat.

"Hey everyone, what do you say we start finishing up that snowman?" Maylu and Tory smiled as they set to work rolling snowballs for the rest of it's body. Lan and Chisao both gathered up sticks, pebbles and a big enough rock for it's arms and face. Chaud just stood there with his hands in his coat pockets as he watched the group of friends doing their jobs.

"Master Chaud, you're not going to assist them? looks like they could really need you." Protoman suggested. Not that he wanted to help, but he wasn't really used to all of the child-like activities and wonders that was happening right in front of him. He had never played in the snow since his Mother was still alive and well as the both of them would have fun together; as a matter of fact, deep down, he had felt alive when he and Lan were having that snowball fight but he wouldn't admit it out loud. But, he wasn't going to stand there all day he marched right to where they were as he started to roll up snow onto the ground as it got bigger and bigger with every step he took. Finally once everything was done, they soon then started to build.

They all stared in happiness as their masterpiece was now completed. Chisao jumped up and down clapping his hands to know that they were all done as he ran off to do what he loved the most and that was making snow angels. Lan, Maylu, and Tory all followed suit copying what the little boy was doing. Chaud studied them for a bit as he slowly laid down on the cold snow covered ground imitating them slowly but surely. The tall Navi watched from the PET as he grew a small smile seeing that his operator was secretly enjoying himself in the leisure activities that they had forgotten all about going to the arcade. Megaman soon pixelated right behind him as he too watched the children having the time of their lives. The two Navis stared at each-other smiling but quickly looked the other way as both blushed.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me.

...I wanna know

Well, Here's Chapter 11 Hope you all enjoy!

The song doesn't belong to me, It belongs to Phil Collins from the Disney movie Tarzan.


	23. Chapter 12 Ciao Bella's Pizza

I know, it may be nearly 1:30 a.m. But that's not going to stop me. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 12.

**Chapter 12.**

** Ciao Bella's Pizza.**

"Boy, that was very fun, but I'm getting hungry." Chisao said as he rubbed his growling stomach while the rest of the children were walking down the street.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Tory asked politely seeing him scrunch up his face in full thought then it suddenly dawn on him.

"How about pizza? I always wanted to try it." Lan and Chaud looked confused.

"You never had pizza before Chisao?" Lan asked seeing him shake his head back and forth.

"No. We have a new student in school name Billy who's parents had came here all the way from Ohio which is in America; he told me that they have the best pizza there especially the pepperoni which is awesome." He opened his arms wide as he expressed himself in his own hyper way making the others laugh.

"Well then, if you want pizza, you'll get pizza for sure!" Lan answered in a determined tone seeing Megaman sweat-drop.

"Uh Lan, where can we find a pizza parlor anyway?"

"I heard about this new one that just had their Grand Opening from 2 weeks ago called Ciao Bella. It's in ACDC Town." Tory explained.

"Well that's great, it's not too far from here we can take the Metro-Line which will get us there faster and save us enough time also." Maylu replied as they could see the train ahead with a few people about to board it. Chaud looked at the form of transportation right in front of him; he had never taken the train before he was always used to riding in his limo that with just a press of a button on his cell phone, it would get to where he wanted to go in quick as a wink but decided that it wouldn't hurt to feel what it would be like to ride in the train as the Conductor clipped their tickets letting them on. Soon, it slowly descended away.

10 minutes later, their destination finally appeared right before their eyes. As they got off, seeing the metro depart, they then started to walk waving to the individuals who were either walking left and right. There wasn't much snow like back in Den-Tech City, but there was still plenty around. The Pizza Parlor came into view as Chisao jumped for joy making a quick dash with the others following after him.

Inside was a different story. It smelt like fresh cheese and peppers as a young woman who looked to be in her mid to late 30's flipping the dough high up in the air humming a happy tune. Upon seeing the kids, she smiled a welcoming and warm smile wiping her hands on her apron as she went to greet them.

"Hello there, Welcome to Ciao Bella. I'm Bella and it is wonderful to meet you all."

"Hi there Bella. I'm Lan Hikari and these are my friends Maylu, Tory, Chaud, and Chisao." Mega-Man cleared his throat as his twin rubbed the back of his neck nearly forgetting about the rest of the programs.

"Oh, and these are our Net-Navis as well." The group all held out their PETs as the Italian accent woman stared in astonishment very impressed.

"Wow, isn't that nice you all seem like very well mannered children. So, what can I do for you kids today?"

"We just came here to stop by for lunch. Our little friend here wanted to try your pizza for he has never had it before." The spiky haired net saver explained placing his hand on the Oyama boy's shoulder.

"Well it is your lucky day. You guys came to the right place; there hasn't been much people today but you all can take your seat and let me freshen myself up first." They nodded in thanks as they left to do what they were assigned to do while she left for the bathroom to clean up the flour that was covered on her face and fix up her hair.

Part 2 will be here by tomorrow night hopefully take care!


	24. Chapter 12 Part 2 Ciao Bella's Pizza

Hello my fellow readers and family. Sorry that I have not updated school has just been killing me lol! But I'm just about finished with my current class plus, even though it's now 2 a.m. I can finally post so, here we go!

**Chapter 12.**

** Part 2.**

** Ciao Bella's Pizza.**

** Part 2.**

7 minutes later, Bella had came out of the resting area with a notepad and pencil in her hand as she made her way towards the children again ready to take their order. After many decisions, they all agreed that they could get an extra large extra cheese pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, and pineapples along with cherry soda minus Chaud who just asked for diet Ginger Ale. Once she was done scribbling, she scurried away setting to work getting all the necessary ingredients that she needed to make them their lunch as they especially Lan and Chisao along with the Navis watched in full curiosity as she flipped the dough high up in the air as she soon caught it with ease like a well trained pro as she winked.

After the baking process, and cutting it up into equal slices, she soon brought over the hot steaming savory pie setting it in the center of the table along with the refreshments as they all chimed a thank you in return taking two separate slices each. Bella soon noticed that the Bi-haired boy didn't take any for himself as the young Hikari looked over his way with a confused expression.

"What's the matter Chaud? don't you want to try it? it's very delicious. Just take a slice and a bite; trust me, you'll love it from now on." Chaud studied the food right in front of him as he slowly took one. They all watched in anticipation as he started to sniff it. Opening his mouth, he took a small beginner's like bite as he chewed lightly and swallowed the tiny piece. He grew a small smile in return hearing fully relieved sighs from the kids and the owner as he soon quickly finished already stretching his arms out to take a second slice. Not trying the Italian based nourishment before was actually his very first time. The young Hikari grinned seeing that he was enjoying his lunch without any trouble. Inside the PET, Protoman smiled seeing that his operator was really loving the new type of food that he would definitely try again sometime; secretly deep down, he could see that he was indeed changing for the better.

After lunch, the group was soon in full blown conversation as they were knowing more about Bella as she told them stories of when she was a little girl growing up in Italy. They became so intrigued by her biography as the little Oyama boy couldn't believe after hearing that she had been working in her Father's Restaurant since she was his age.

"Wow, so did you get to deliver a lot of pizzas to different people too?" Chisao asked in full curiosity as she nodded smiling.

"That's right but Saturday's were our most busiest days as some people would come in to eat while most on the other hand would order and that's where I went into action. My mother had bought me a bike on my 6th birthday which was a great form of transportation to get to locations all around."

"Just like Dex, he's my big brother. He also works at a shop called Yahoot Curry where you can get all different types; he knows how to cook really good." The others smiled knowing very well how Chisao admired his older male sibling and did everything he could just to be like him. Bella smiled warmly at the youngster as she ruffled his hair.

"I can imagine. You must be very proud and lucky to have a brother who loves you very much." Chisao blushed after hearing the words that came out of her compassionate toned voice.

"Thank you Mam."

It was now time to leave. As Lan was about to pay, Chaud stepped in as he gave her his credit card instead. Quirking an eyebrow in surprise while seeing him wink with a twinkle in his eyes, he placed his hands in pockets leaving out with the company following suit but not without saying goodbye to the woman who waved back as a response knowing that they would come back to eat real soon.


	25. Chapter 13 Part 1 Arcade Fun

Here's Chapter 13 of A New Life enjoy if you all are still interested that is; plus, don't forget to leave comments they make me happy :) Now, let's get it on!

**Chapter 13.**

** Arcade Fun.**

"Oh man, I'm so full that I feel like I'm going to burst." Lan exaggerated as he held onto his stomach and panting with every step that he took. Maylu rolled her eyes.

"Well Lan you shouldn't have stuffed your face with so much pizza I told you that 2 slices were enough." She giggled as the brunette humphed and blushed a tint of pink leaving Chaud to chuckle lowly enough for the younger one not to hear.

"She's right Hikari, you should be more careful what you put into your mouth; hell, you might even swallow a horse next time if you're not paying attention." Now Lan's face was mere shade of crimson right now looking the other way so as not to throw him a collection of dirty words that he so wanted to come flying out of his mouth anytime soon.

Seeing what his friend was about to do, Tory quickly butt in. "Hey you guys why not we go to the arcade and play there for awhile? besides, after the lunch that we had, we could really burn off some calories and carbs. What do you all say to that?" Lan beamed in delight with the fire flaming in his eyes as this would be the perfect time and chance to kick Chaud's ass in a few games that he had not done in a long time due to the many Net Savior missions that they had to do not to mention school and homework as well most of all.

"Oh yeah, I'm game. And this time, I'm so going to whoop your butt Chaud just you wait!" The teen prodigy smirked.

"I like to see you try."

"Alright then, last one there is a rotten egg!" And on the count of three, they both sped off leaving the three kids staring after them dumbfounded.

"Well, at least he's not that full to the point he couldn't walk another step." Maylu said with Tory and Chisao nodding their heads and chuckling in the process.

The automatic doors open as both boys ran in seeing the many children having a great time hearing laughter all around and coins being slotted in to start their game playing. Lan stretched and cricked his neck feeling fully refreshed after that run he had. He looked around until his eyes caught sight of his most favorite game of all time Dance Dance Revolution. Making a small smirk, he went over to the positioned location as he turned it on while waiting for it to load up and process.

"Hey Chaud, what do you say you and I challenge each-other to this game? I have to warn you, I'm a professional." Chaud rolled his eyes.

"Please give me a break. You honestly think that I would waste my time playing a childish game like that? don't make me laugh cause I'm not interested."

Smirking once more. "Aw what's the matter? afraid you're going to loose? admit it, you're just a chicken" After that was said, he soon flapped his arms and making bok bok sounds which made the other clench his teeth in pure aggravation. A green haired black eyed female who looked to be the same age as Lan made her way over planting a flirtatious look towards him only to be shoved by the V.P. himself with her frowning and leaving not wanting to cause problems.

"Hmm... I hate it when I'm pushed to the extreme and I also hate it when people call me chicken and I mean people like you Hikari you arrogant, dense little prick."

"Excuse me? why don't you take a good look in the mirror? you're the arrogant prick around here think you are so high and mighty just because you're the V.P. of the most richest and powerful Gaming company in the world? well prepare to die Mr. Tall, Condescending, and Handsome." Realizing what he had just blurted out, he quickly hid his blushing face as the Blaze child smirked.

"Tall, Condescending, and Handsome you say? well let me show you just how much more I am than what you pin-pointed out." He whispered huskily causing the hyperactive individual to blush as hot like a red chili pepper.

"So, what do you say?" He licked his lips in a power hungry way seeing him nod weakly.

_"Why does he make me feel like I'm jelly? but hey he is handsome and drop dead sexy... DAMN IT LAN SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

**_Part 2 will be in hopefully by tomorrow night take care!_**


End file.
